


Un Pasado Doloroso

by RosaMcCoy



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012), Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: Abery - Freeform, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gags, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Recovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry Sturges tiene un pasado doloroso sera capaz Abraham darse cuenta de su pasado y lo peor sera que después de que lo sepa estará a lado de Henry, Slash Henry/Abe, Obviamente Abery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Pasado Doloroso

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no son míos y mucho menos Dominic Cooper y Benjamín Walker solo la trama es mía.
> 
> Advertencia: Occ en los personajes, y si no le gusta aquello pueden dejar de leer aparte de que es Slash significa relación homosexual.

Henry Pov

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, todo lo que veía era oscuridad, sentía mis manos inmóviles por unas cadenas de metal, lo mismo sentía en mis tobillos, en mi boca sentía una cuerda que la cubría con fuerza, por lo que me doy cuenta que estoy amordazado, - no me acuerdo de como llegue aquí - Solo sé que Crowley me convirtió en vampiro y me llevo con el y no pude oponer resistencia en lo absoluto.

Ahora me encontraba a merced del que me tenía inmovilizado y tenia mucho miedo. Lo único que quería era huir de aquí, o morirme como mi esposa y mi hijo que no llego a conocer el mundo por culpa de ese miserable de Crowley, quisiera matarlo con mis propias manos, pero no podía ya que estoy atado en una cama y no podía hacerle daño, además de que él debe tener mas experiencia por ser un vampiro viejo y yo uno recién convertido.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede esperando que no escuche que Crowley entro en la habitación y lo veo con miedo, aunque estaba oscuro el cuarto, podía verlo a la perfección con mis ojos de vampiros.

\- Vaya con que ya estas despierto, que bueno que lo estas, así para que veas como me divierto contigo – dijo maliciosamente, mientras veo como se quita toda su ropa y yo lo miro atemorizado, pensando lo que me iba a ser, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que estoy desnudo el piensa violarme, no permitiré que esto suceda, pero no podía por los grilletes.

Veo como se acerca a mi y se sube encima de mi yo trato de forcejear sin éxito, mientras noto que acaricia mi cuerpo con brusquedad y besaba todas mis partes, yo solo lloro de impotencia.

\- Vaya al parecer te esta gustando lo que te estoy haciendo, quieres que te folle – dijo cínicamente, mientras que yo negaba con las cabeza varias veces con lagrimas en los ojos, pero el las ignoro y enseguida se metió de golpe en mi interior y yo solo grito de dolor y mas lagrimas salían en mis ojos.

\-----------------------------------------------

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grite despertándome de golpe, mientras me paraba con una velocidad de la cama, todo lo que veía era borroso con las lagrimas en mis ojos, veo como llega Abraham tan rápido como es posible a mi habitación me ve preocupado y me da un fuerte abrazo, mientras que yo oculto mi cabeza en su pecho, mientras seguía llorando, otra vez la misma pesadilla, jamás se me va a olvidar que este bastardo me violo y eso que fue hace cuatro siglos, no se cuanto tiempo pase abrazado de mi pareja hasta que me tranquilice, para ver que Abe me separara con suavidad y me mira con sus bellos ojos.

\- Henry para cuando me dirás lo que sueñas, no sabes lo preocupado que me tienes cuando despiertas con estas pesadillas – contesto Abe mirándome preocupado, Abraham no sabia sobre este oscuro secreto y jamás lo sabrá, por miedo de que se vaya de mi lado, desde que el supo que era vampiro, al principio se enojo conmigo y me dejo de hablar por lo menos dos meses, pero cuando regreso, me dijo que lo perdonara que no fue su decisión irse así como así hasta que me confeso que se fue por que me amaba y tenia miedo de que yo no le correspondiera, pero yo le confesé que yo también lo quería y desde entonces hemos estado juntos, el no me pregunto sobre mi, nada mas sobre como fui convertido, nada mas sabe eso y no sobre estas pesadillas que me estaban consumiendo día y noche.

\- No es nada Abe – conteste, mientras que veía a mi amado rodar sus ojos y verme mas preocupado.

\- No me mientas Henry te conozco desde hace un siglo dime que te ocurre, puedes confiar en mi – contesto suavemente mientras volvió abrazarme y me daba un beso en la frente, todavía me acuerdo cuando Abraham me pidió que lo convirtiera en vampiro, cuando estaba a punto de morir por ese maldito balazo, desde entonces no me separaba de él, al principio sentí culpa de convertirlo, pero con el tiempo se fue esa culpa.

\- En serio no es nada Abe, no te preocupes por mi – conteste separándome de él, para después ir al despacho a beber un trago, y Abe me siguió todavía mirándome ansioso.

\- Me preocupo por ti es por que te amo Henry, yo sé que tu también me amas, y te preocuparías por mi, o me equivoco – contesto y yo solo asiento con la cabeza, mientras notaba que me quitaba el vaso vacío de Sangre y lo deja en el mueble – Además hemos estado un siglo como pareja y no lo hemos hecho y yo quiero hacerte mio, pero por alguna razón pones pretextos para que no lo hagamos que te ocurre Henry – siguió preguntando y yo solo bajo cabeza avergonzado.

\- Es solo que no estoy preparado Abe – conteste sin mirarlo, sintiendo que las lagrimas volverían a caer de nuevo, siento que una mano de Abraham me levanta la cabeza con suavidad para ver en sus ojos confusión.

\- Claro que estas preparado amor es solo que no quieres hacerlo es por que no me amas tanto como dices – dijo con voz triste y yo solo lo miro enojado.

\- Por supuesto que te amo demasiado Abraham siempre lo he hecho como me puedes decirme eso – dije ya un poco enojado, aunque triste a la vez.

\- Entonces por que no lo hacemos, si nos amamos, por que siempre evitas que hagamos el amor – me pregunto furioso, no sabia quien estaba mas enojado si el o yo, yo por que él no se da cuenta lo que he sufrido todo este tiempo, pero ya no mas, él se va enterar de la verdad, y si él me quiere dejar que así sea pero espero que me comprenda y me ayude en mi sufrimiento.

\- De verdad quieres saber porque no quiero que me hagas el amor Abe – pregunte serio, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Por supuesto que quiero saber, quisiera saber de por que no lo hemos hecho – dijo un poco mas tranquilo, y yo respire un par de veces antes de contar, mi doloroso pasado.

\- No te he dicho algo mas sobre mi pasado Abe – dije y el me ve sorprendido.

\- Que cosa no me has dicho Henry, dime que es, no puede ser tan malo para que no me lo hayas dicho – me pregunto sintiendo su mano en la mía y yo la aprieto con fuerza.

\- Recuerdas cuando Crowley me convirtió y me llevo lejos de Roanoke – comencé y vi que Abe asentía, mientras nos dirigíamos al sofá para sentarnos – Bueno después de que lo dejamos me llevo a una de sus casas, me acostó en su cama, me desnudo, me amarro y me amordazo, para que no escapara de allí, yo no sabia lo que me iba ser, hasta que una noche apareció en la habitación y comenzó… - no termine decirlo ya que las lagrimas ya estaban cayendo en mis ojos, - veo que Abraham esta preocupado al verme llorando de esta manera -, el jamás me ha visto tan vulnerable e indefenso, pero me anime en terminar en relatar mi pasado – A violarme, ese bastardo abuso de mi y yo sin poder defenderme, él se aprovechó de mi y me hizo suyo a la fuerza, es por eso que siempre me despierto gritando, ya que siempre sueño con mi propia violación, es por eso que no dejo que pasemos a mas de los besos, por que todavía me duele lo que el me hizo, entenderé que te quieras alejar de mi al saber que fui violado – termine de decirlo y con eso mas amargas lagrimas caían en mis ojos al saber que al fin libere esta horrible carga que llevaba en mis hombros desde hace cuatro siglos, note que unos brazos me rodearon con suavidad la espalda y levanto la vista para ver que Abe me esta abrazando yo por instinto lo abrazo con fuerza ocultando mi cabeza en su pecho, para seguir derramando estas lagrimas de angustia y dolor, siento que una mano va hacia mi pelo negro y me lo comienza acaríciamelo con suavidad para que así me pudiera tranquilizarme.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que por fin me calme lo suficiente para sepárame de Abe y veo que su mirada es de dolor, impotencia e ira juntas y yo lo miro confundido, pero aun así Abraham me hizo sentarme en su regazo y me abrazo con fuerza como si fuera su hijo.

\- Como quieres que te abandone y mas sabiendo de que ese malnacido te hizo aquello, Henry yo te amo y jamás, escúchame,nunca me alejare de ti y mucho menos por que ese miserable te violo, no me importa lo que te paso, eso no cambia estos sentimientos que siento hacia ti Henry, yo esperare hasta que estés listo para hacerlo, perdóname por favor no fue mi intención que recordaras tu pasado, pero me tenias muy preocupado por tus pesadillas – me contesto mientras me seguía abrazado y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios y yo solo lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Entonces… no… te… importa… que…fui… violado – conteste tartamudeando, mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

\- Por supuesto que no me importa, por que yo te amo Henry Sturges y siempre lo haré ya vera ese maldito por tocar lo que es mío – dijo eso ultimo enojado, y yo levanto la mirada para ver como sus ojos se pusieron negro como carbón, pero yo lo abrazo no quiero que me deje, el me corresponde con gusto el abrazo.

-No será necesario Abe, el ya recibió su merecido y de una forma muy cruel – dije con voz suave, mientras me recargaba en su pecho, mientras cerraba los ojos de lo cansado que me sentía a estar llorando tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Como fue? – me pregunto curioso mientras me acariciaba suavemente mi pelo.

\- Lo asesine, cuando me libere de su agarre no fue fácil liberarme de las ataduras pero al final lo logre, lo mate con una de sus pistolas, le dispare varias veces hasta que se quedaron sin balas, para después en la noche lleve su cuerpo al mar y se lo comieron los tiburones, lo ultimo que le dije antes de que muriera era que se iba ir al infierno y que allá pagara sus pecados – conteste con voz adormilada, mientras todavía me seguía acariciando mi pelo con suavidad.

\- Pues se merecía mas castigo – dijo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza, siento un beso en la frente – Duerme mi amor yo vigilare de que jamás tengas estas horribles pesadillas – continuó diciendo y con eso me dejo caer en el mundo de Morfeo, sabiendo que Abraham estará conmigo en cuando despierte.

Abraham Pov

Observo como Henry caía en un sueño tranquilo en mis brazos, yo solo lo aprieto mas a mi cuerpo, me sentía como un estúpido al pensar de que Henry no me quería como yo lo hacia, pero soy tan estúpido por no darme cuenta del por que no pasábamos mas de los besos, hubiera observado mejor las reacciones que ponía Henry cuando lo tocaba que no fuera mas que su pecho, además de las pesadillas que le ocurría y gritaba en sueños, como me arrepiento en no darme cuenta antes de cuando sufría mi amor, pero ya no mas de ahora en adelante lo voy ayudar a que supere este doloroso pasado que tiene, curar sus heridas, volver a ver a ese Henry tan sonriente desde que lo conocí y me enamore de él, como que me dejo de llamarme Abraham Lincoln si no cumplía esta promesa.


	2. Juntos Al Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes no son míos y mucho menos Dominic Cooper y Benjamín Walker solo la trama es mía.
> 
> Advertencia: Occ en los personajes, y pelusa si no le gusta aquello pueden dejar de leer aparte de que es Slash significa relación homosexual.

Henry Pov

Han pasado seis meses desde que le confesé a Abe que yo fui violado, y desde entonces el ha estado cuidándome todo el tiempo, yo estaré siempre agradecido por estar conmigo, las pesadillas ya se iban marchando gracias a Abraham que me abrazaba muy fuerte a el y me susurraba cosas tranquilizadoras para que me calme, y eso hacia que me sacara una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ahora, Abraham se fue a dar un paseo por el bosque, mientras que yo decidí quedarme en la cabaña ya que tenia que planear como Abe me hiciera suyo, ya estoy preparado, bueno mas o menos, pero quería que Abraham estuviera feliz haciéndome el amor y para que me miento yo también deseo que me haga el amor, por eso decidí que hoy será la noche en que Abe y yo hagamos el amor.

Estaba acostado en la cama solo con unos bóxers esperando a que viniera Abe, debo decir que estoy nervioso estoy a punto de cometer una locura, pero tenia que arriesgarme ahora.

No se cuanto tiempo pase pensando que no escuche que los paso de Abraham venia a la habitación, cuando llego veía que tenia una sonrisa, pero al verme su sonrisa se desvaneció dejando ver su mirada de incredulidad.

\- ¿Henry… que… es… todo… esto? – me pregunto tartamudeando, creo que por primera vez en mi vida lo escucho tartamudeando y debo de admitir que se veía lindo balbuceando.

\- Pues no ves cariño estoy listo para ti – conteste con una sonrisa en el rostro -, veo como su mirada de incrédulo cambio a una muy lujuriosa y si hubiera sido humano me hubiera sonrojado por la forma que me miraba, veo como rápidamente se quitaba toda la ropa para quedarse completamente desnudo.

\- ¿Estas seguro de todo esto Henry?– me pregunto nervioso yo solo lo miro sonriendo.

\- Completamente seguro Abe – conteste seductoramente, y con esa voz Abraham reaccionó y se acercó a mi a una velocidad impresionante, y se subió cuidadosamente en mi para comenzar a besarme.

\- Si te hago daño o quieres que pare dímelo – contesto y yo solo asiento, claro que no quiero parar, veo como Abe comienza acaríciame suavemente mi cuerpo y yo solo gemía de placer por estos dedicados toques que hacia, veía que Abe me sonreía y me besaba por todo mi cuerpo, hasta ver que sus manos llegaron hasta mi bóxers y me los quita con suavidad dejando ver mi hinchado miembro - Vaya al parecer alguien de aquí necesita mucha atención – dijo y yo jadeo de placer cuando siento su boca en mi erección, mientras agarro con mis manos su pelo negro y gemía de placer.

Mientras veía como me chupaba la polla, siento que lleva dos dedos a mi boca y yo solo los chupo como si fueran dulces, no se cuanto tiempo paso, hasta que separo su boca en mi miembro y yo solo gimoteo con molestia, veo que me sonríe inocentemente para después quitar sus dedos en mi boca, para a continuación besarme con lentitud, llevo sus dos dedos a mi entrada y yo por instinto llevo mis brazos a su espalda, Sentía como un dedo quería entrar con lentitud, pero yo gimoteo con un poco de dolor a sentirlo lento.

\- Tranquilo Henry todo pasara pronto, confía en mi, amor – me contesto y yo solo asiento con dolor, mientras llevo mi boca a la suya y lo beso agresivamente, para así poder calmar el dolor que sentía en estos momentos, siento que entra el primero y lo mueve con suavidad, hasta que toco mi próstata eso hizo que separara mi boca de la suya y gimiera de placer, noto la sonrisa que me dedica Abe a ver que estaba gimiendo así, hasta que no sentí que metió el segundo dedo y eso me estaba volviéndome loco, no aguantaría mas, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así gimiendo como nunca que no note que quito sus dedos en mi y yo solo lo miro enojado, mientras que el me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro – Tranquilizarte mi Henry ya viene lo mejor confías en mi – dijo yo solo asentí.

\- Claro que confió en ti siempre lo haré Abe – confesé con la voz ronca de placer que sentía, veo como de pronto me besa y siento entonces que se mete en mi con lentitud, pero eso hace que reaccione y arañe su espalda cuando siento su miembro adentro y eso hizo que gimiera de dolor y placer, Abe me mira preocupado y trata de separarse pero yo le niego con la cabeza, con eso comienzo a moverme, siento que el me corresponde enseguida sintiendo que las embestidas iban aumentándose con fuerza para entonces yo ya estaba al limite del pacer, llevo una mano a mi miembro, pero jamás llego a su destino ya que Abraham llevo su mano a mi erección y comenzó a masturbarla con fuerza y yo solo gemía mas de placer, no iba a durar mas estaba a punto de correrme, en eso siento que sus labios están cerca de mi oído y me susurra.

\- Que rico eres mi amor, eres muy estrecho mi Henry deliciosamente estrecho – dijo y con eso me comienzo a correr gritando su nombre.

-ABRAHAM – grite llegando en un explosivo orgasmo, siento que su semen se llena en mi interior y también gritando mi nombre, cuando nos calmamos, Abe se separo con cuidado, para después hacerme descansar mi cabeza en su pecho y Abe me abraza con una sonrisa en el rostro que es correspondida.

\- ¿Qué te pareció Henry te gusto lo que te hice? – me pregunto yo solo lo veo con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que si Abe, y no me arrepiento por la decisión que tome, solo me arrepiento de no hacerlo antes – confesé, mientras sentía un beso en mi frente.

\- Tenías miedo y es comprensible que no lo querías hacer por la persona que te hizo mucho daño, pero gracias por confiar en mí – mientras me besaba otra vez en la frente.

\- No gracias a ti por esperarme y comprenderme lo que me paso hace siglos – conteste tímidamente, sintiendo un corto beso en los labios.

\- Lo hice por que te amo y aunque no me lo ibas a pedir de cualquier modo lo haría por que eres el mejor hombre que he conocido y jamás cambiare mi opinión hacia ti Henry te amo y jamás dejare de hacerlo aunque para eso hubiera esperado mas – contesto, mientras me acercaba mas a el.

\- Gracias Abe por todo, te amo y nunca me cansare en decírtelo Abraham – conteste mientras llevaba mis labios a los suyos.

Nunca creí que me iba a recupérame de la violación, pero sin duda la llegada de Abraham me hizo mas fuerte superando mi oscuro pasado, gracias a el, por fin me sentía libre de este horrible pasado que me atormentaba desde hace mas de cuatro siglos, por eso estaré agradecido con Abraham Lincoln por amarme y por espérame. Por eso ahora estaré muy feliz por tener alguien que me cuide, me proteja y que me quiera como yo a él. Por eso agradeceré a Dios por traer a Abraham a mi vida.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aqui esta el ultimo capitulo espero que haya gustado el capitulo lamento la tardanza y gracias a los que dejaron Reviews en el primer capitulo gracias.
> 
> Bueno espero pronto publicar otro Abery.
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
